Loki & Lucy 3 re-write
by Gabbie Shortie
Summary: Lucy's birthday turned out to be not what she planned, when her Nakama forget about her what does the Steller Spirit Leo Lion want? surprises,idiots and Lions Oh my! (sorry that was so bad) This is a re-write of the original Loki Lucy 3 I wrote a year ago as that version was just...*cough* bad spelling,grammar, formatting... and the rest... so here you go I'm back!
1. Author Note

Hey Minna~ I have not been online this account since 16/04/13. I just remembered I had this account today and decided to continue writing!. Looking at my old story's made me think and made me realize how bad my spelling, grammar, punctuation also why the hell I was writing like it was a play or script I have no idea but it all made my face go: O_O''' WHY!? so I am re-writing both stories but I wont replace them and I'm unable to edit them as the documents have far beyond been deleted. So I am re-writing it now and aim to have all the chapters finished in 2-3 months I will write everyday but I have exams to take in May so I might be delayed. Anyway the story will be more understandable, better spelling, better format, not so much BOLD writing (I face-palmed when I saw that) Please share with friends and follow Minna~ Last note: I have changed my pen-name I used to be ChristinaLovesYaX but now I am Gabbie Shortie my profile is also updated, and I am now going to re-write the first 1-2 chapters of Loki Lucy 3 (changed the title to Loki & Lucy 3 ) 


	2. Birthday Blues? Lion to the rescue!

Hey Minna~ This is the******_re-write_******from the original story I wrote so you can understand it better and enjoy it more!  
Still will my little furry blue friend do the disclaimer?

Happy - Aye Sir!, Gabbie Shortie does not own anything but the idea of this story

she doesn't own any rights and they go to Hiro Mashima!.

Its good to have you back Gabbie-Chan

You too Happy!. Now on with the story~

* * *

It was another noisy night in Mongolia...not that It was ever quiet with Fairy Tail around!. Lucy Heartfillia was sitting alone in the corner of the bar on a table facing the doors, Her legs dangling off the edge of the table, she began humming a tune and realized she forgot she wasn't alone at all. Loki (Leo the Lion) had been following Lucy around all day because he saw how upset Lucy was. It was Lisanna's Birthday and they were all celebrating and eating cake...rather burnt cake...Natsu...It was Lucy's Birthday too and everyone but Loki forgot. He felt a pang for his Master as she took another sip from her drink, Of course he should say friend as she prefers to call all her spirits also treat them as ally's rather than shields.

Loki looked up from staring into his sunglasses looked at Lucy and began talking.  
"Lucy? Lucy! I got a surprise for you!~" he said in a fairy like tone.  
"What is it Loki I'm very annoyed at the moment cant It wait?" Lucy mumbled under her breath.  
"Heh close your eyes Hime, It will be good I promise!" he claimed.

Lucy hesitated for a short moment then slowly closed her eyes and felt someone's warm hands on her's she slowly opened her eyes and they appeared to be in the Spirit World.  
"Welcome to the Spirit World tada~!" Loki said extending his arms and grinning.  
What are we doing here? and why am I wearing this!? she looked down at what she was wearing in surprise.

Lucy was wearing a flowy light blue dress it was see through at the bottom on the dress and had sapphires on the top that sparkled in the sunlight.  
"Well its your 18th Birthday and you said one remembered apart from..." he trailed off.  
"Happy Birthday Lucy Hime!" everyone of her Spirits appeared and a few others too with smiling faces.  
"Wow this is...I have no words" tears began to fall down her flushed face.

Lucy hugged all the spirits including the Spirit King they cheered and partied for the whole night. Lucy had a lot of fun and was smiling again, after the party was over Loki went over to Lucy and whispered in her ear.  
"Lucy I want to show you something, come" Loki held out his hand  
Lucy nodded and took Loki's hand and they walked to the gardens behind the main buildings. There was a sparkling waterfall that gleamed in the moonlight, a small coy fish pond and thousands of pink and red roses dotted around in the grass.

"This is just..Amazing!" Lucy said taken aback by the scene in front of her.  
"Sure is! but its not beautiful..." he quietly said.  
"Of Course it is!" She lightly hit him on the head.  
"OUTCH! No not what I meant I mean that its nothing compared to you..." he looked away getting ready for another punch to the head.  
"Thanks Loki, thanks for today and everything. I would of had a horrible time if you didn't bring me here to all of you.  
"Its okay, but L-lucy?" he looked really nervous and ruffled the back of his orange hair.  
"Yes?" she looked at the floor.  
"Could you look at me for a minuet?" he said nervously.

Lucy turned around and saw Loki had taken his sunglasses off off and stared into his soft green eyes she felt a bit dizzy all of a sudden and nearly tipped over, but Loki leaned in and steadied her they were face to face now Loki holding Lucy in his firm arms.

**(A/N:)** *****'s - are used for characters thoughts e.g *****is he he carrying a gun?***** thought Jerome)

*Huh I feel so lightheaded...opps...nearly tipped over oh god. I feel suddenly relaxed in Loki's arms maybe I can rest my head on his shoulder for a while mmm*

"Lucy!?" He said for the second time.  
"Y-yes?" said Lucy feeling dazed.  
Lucy and Loki's faces were close, inches apart from kissing distance he leaned in slowly and Lucy felt a light graze of Loki's lips on hers, her heartbeat raced, she placed her hands on the back of his head. Then Loki put his hands on Lucy's waist they stood there for sometime lost in their own world they both backed away slowly for air. They pressed their foreheads against one another breathing slowly.  
"Loki?" she breathed.  
"Y-y-yes Hime?" he stuttered.  
"Why do you keep calling me Hime!?" she said slowly.  
"About that... Err you will find out later and Hime means Princess!" he smiled  
"I know that!" she hit him on the head again much lighter than last time.  
Lucy lent in and was going to kiss him again. But decided to kiss his cheek instead.  
"Cant help your self can you?" he chuckled  
"I Guess Not!" she smiled  
"Hey Lucy how would you feel about staying here with all of us?"  
"Huh!?" she looked surprised

* * *

Cliff hanger you'll have to wait~!  
(A/N:) And remember Minna this is a re-write so if you have read or recently read the first chapter on the original please comment~ and if you have just started reading Hiiii there!

I'm out first chapter done poof!  
Gabbie Shortie~


End file.
